


Gotham Porn (Various)

by Exorin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All sorts of various porn snippets/fics/drabbles transferred over from the tumblergh. <br/>Please see chapter listing for what everything is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Oswald Masturbates on Jim's Things.

The door jiggles open for him easily enough, his foot dragging slightly behind as he limps across the threshold and into Jim Gordon’s apartment- he’s spent the last two and a half hours outside, shivering in the cold and waiting impatiently for Barbara to leave and he knows that Jim won’t be back from the department for at least another few hours.

Oswald runs his fingertips over everything- across the smooth counter of their table, along the fabric of their couch, over each of their faces in every framed picture mounted on their walls as he makes his way slowly towards their bedroom.

There’s a wineglass still sitting half-empty on the bedside table and he licks his lips before he delicately takes the stem between two of his fingers and lifts it- taking a deep breath and inhaling the tart flavour of it, swirling the bloody red liquid around and tilting the glass just enough to leave a stain of it smearing his mouth.

The sheets are smooth when he braces himself, palms flat against them- he imagines them still being warm as he crawls across them, leaning down to bury his face in Jim’s pillow and breathing in the sleep-sweat smell of him.

He’s got one hand fisted into the fabric, the other shoved down between the folds of his opened pants- his first groan is muffled against the softness of Jim’s pillow, his fingers tracing along the hard outline of his cock, cupping himself and rocking down against his palm.

He rolls onto his back, keeping the pillow flush against his face- tugging his cock free from the confines of his slacks and sliding his fist up and down the length of it once, his thumb rubbing up against the slit in the tip, already getting wet from precome.

The bed creaks when he jerks his hips up, shoving his cock through the tight circle of his fingers and he laughs against the fabric, biting down into the pillow to stop the sound from getting too loud.

His fingers speed up, the slide of his hand gaining momentum and he flips back onto his stomach- throwing Jim’s pillow away and reaching his hand down to search the floor for something else to press his face against.

There’s a pile of clothing beside the bed, rumpled and obviously dirty and he grabs a fistful of the first thing he can, which turns out to be a worn pair of boxers- he lifts them to his nose, inhaling deeply and groaning when his cock jerks in his hand.

They smell like Jim- like sweat-slicked-skin with traces of his cologne and Oswald breathes it all in, buries his face in them and shoves down against the pressure of his palm- he’s so close already, knows it won’t take long.

He’s barely lifted himself to his knees when his cock starts throbbing between his fingers, his back curving, fucking into his hand with short, shallow thrusts- and he ends up with Jim’s boxers shoved into his mouth to keep from shouting as he comes in streaks along the sheets.


	2. The One Where Oswald Brings Edward a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has noticed Edward eyeing the file-room girl for a while now. This one is most certainly NON-CON.

It starts off innocently enough, as far as Edward s concerned at least- a bottle of perfume left on his desk at Gotham PD, one that smells just like the girl in the file room who he’s had his eye on for too long now and he spills it on his pillowcase later that night, burying his face into the fabric and inhaling deeply.

He purposefully ignores the escalation when he opens the door of his apartment to find a pink box with a folded pair of worn women’s panties inside and tries not to think about just how they got there when he has them pushed into his mouth later on- his fingers sliding along his cock in smooth slow strokes.

The thick strand of dirty blond hair wrapped in a thin black bow doesn’t come with a note, but then, Kris doesn’t come into work the next morning either.

When he gets to his apartment, the door is slightly ajar.

She’s laid out on the immaculately made bed, untouched save for the small patch of skin where her hair’s been cut from- and it’s not until he’s fixed his glasses that he notices the man sitting in the corner of the room, watching him delightedly.

'Hello Nygma.' the man says, and it takes Edward a moment to recognize the voice.

'Oswald Cobblepot? What are… what are you doing here?'

Oswald looks over at the unconscious girl and smiles widely, ‘I’ve brought you a Christmas present, I do so hope you like it.’

'Is she…?' he whispers, approaching his bed, his hand is trembling when he reaches forward to touch her bare leg, skimming his fingertips up along her calf and over her knee, 'Ah, still warm.'

'I promise you, she won't wake up until you're done. And even then…'

'And… and she won't know?' Edward doesn't look at Oswald when he says it, just continues dragging his fingers up her leg, letting them dip just under the hem of her skirt before pulling his hand back and swallowing hard.

'If two people know it, it is something. If more know it, it is nothing.' Oswald says, grinning and leaning forward to rest his chin in his hands, propped up with his elbows on his thighs, 'Sound familiar?'

'A secret!' he almost shouts, his eyes darting up to ensure that Kris hasn't stirred at all, 'But of course, how could she?' he presses his hand down, low on her stomach and drags her shirt up until he can see the slow rise and fall of her breathing, 'No bruises, no marks,' he's almost whispering now, climbing onto the bed alongside her and carefully straddling her waist, not touching, one hand pressed down beside her head against the sheets to brace himself above her- the other fumbling open his belt, 'remove the fluid, won't tell anyone.'

And Oswald is silent, watching intently as Edward reaches down and tugs his cock free from the confines of his pants, already thick and hard and flushed red, precome beaded wetly at the tip- he’s visibly shaking when he circles his fingers around the base of himself and strokes slowly upwards.

It takes almost no time at all, Edward’s fist making short work of it- his hips jerking forward in stuttered, uneven thrusts, his moaning cracked and whimpered, the sound of it being bitten back and swallowed down.

He’s sweating, his glasses sliding down the slope of his nose and he’s almost forgotten that Oswald is in the room with him until they’re pushed back up- he looks up at the other man just in time to spill across her stomach in thick, warm streaks of come.

'Well done Nygma,' Oswald says, reaching into his pocket to hand Edward a folded cloth napkin, 'now, make sure you get all of it.'

'You'll… you'll get her home safe, won't you?'

'For you?' and Oswald smiles, too wide and with too many teeth, 'I'll certainly try.'


	3. The One Where Jim Gives Harvey a Blowjob in a Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's at Arkham and it's been a while since Harvey has seen him.

Harvey’s got both hands fisted into Jim’s uniform as soon as they’re out in the hallway- pushing him, both stumbling, into the nearest storage room, ‘Been too long, kid.’ he says when he’s got Jim wedged between himself and the back wall- the light swinging dimly over their heads, their bodies fitted together from thigh to chest and Jim can feel the hard bulge of Harvey’s cock pressing up against his leg, mirroring his own.

’A janitors closet Harvey, really?’

'Could've been worse,' he's matching Jim's dumb, affectionate smile, his hands shifting to Jim's shoulders to push him down, 'could've been shoving you to your knees in an inmates cell instead.'

'Might have been better,' Jim starts, smiling up at Harvey as he sinks down in front of him, his fingers already tugging the leather strap from the buckle of Harvey's belt, 'I'm sure you would have been more comfortable there.'

'Yeah yeah wise guy, enough of the chit chat let's get this party started.'

Harvey moves one of his hands from Jim’s shoulder to his head, dragging his fingers through Jim’s short hair and tugging his head forward- the impatience behind the gesture makes Jim’s mouth flood with spit, his lips getting glistening wet when he licks them, purposefully slow, putting on a show as his thumb pops open the button and pushes down against Harvey’s zipper.

He let’s the weight of Harvey’s hand on the back of his head pull him forward, nuzzling Harvey’s pants the rest of the way open with his nose and cheek and watching the older detective take a shuddering breath when he catches the waistband of Harvey’s boxers between his teeth and drags them down far enough that his wet upper lip presses up against Harvey’s thick cock as it fills out.

'You gonna keep up with the tease act or are you gonna get to what you do best?'

Jim laughs, low, lifting his hands up to yank Harvey’s slacks and boxers down to his knees, his partners dick slapping him against his cheek as it’s freed- Jim turns his head, taking the tip of Harvey’s cock between his lips, flicking his tongue along the already damp slit at the tip.

'Ah yeah, there we go,' Harvey sighs, watching the way Jim works his mouth down along his cock- sucking him all the way to the back of his mouth without needing to be prompted, Harvey's hand just resting against the crown of Jim's head as Jim's throat clenches tightly around his cock-head.

Jim bobs his head, letting the hard, easy push of Harvey’s cock fill him up, his mouth so wet that it leaves Harvey’s skin slicked and soaking with every long slide to the heavy base- and Jim can feel Harvey trying to grab his hair, dragging his fingertips through it and groaning when he can’t quite get a hold.

'Do me a favour Partner,' Harvey starts, settling for cupping the back of Jim's head instead, 'grow your hair out. You gotta give a guy something to hold onto with a mouth like that.'

He laughs around a mouthful of Harvey’s dick before swallowing hard enough to make Harvey’s body sway forward, one hand braced firmly against the wall with his head resting on his forearm, cursing under his breath.

'Tell me when.' Jim says, breathlessly, as he pulls off of Harvey's cock with a wet, obscene sound, looking up at Harvey with drool and precome leaking from the corner of his lips, before he immediately sucks him back down his throat.

Harvey bucks his hips, a spike of lust shooting straight down to his dick and making him throb, leaking wetly against Jim’s tongue, ‘You’re dirtier than most hookers I’ve been with, you know that.’ he says, not expecting an answer as Jim smiles around the stretch of his cock and hollows out his cheeks.

It’s only a few more slides of Jim’s mouth down the shaft of Harvey’s dick before Harvey’s hand is on his shoulder pushing him back, ‘Ohh yeah, here comes my favourite part.’ Harvey groans, looking down at Jim who’s sitting back on his haunches, mouth parted and breathing heavy- he’s got a hand pressed down between his legs, rocking his hips up just enough to grind against the heel of his palm.

Harvey fists his dick, stroking quick and tight and Jim can hear the sharp intake of breath that happens just before the fist splash of come makes his cheek wet, sticky, and warm- Jim moans, can’t help it, his own cock hard and damp enough that he can feel the precome leaking through his pants.

'Fuck, look at you,' Harvey starts, still tugging on his cock and coming along Jim's other cheek, his nose, lips, eyelashes, 'you'd make good money on the corner.' and Jim's face is soaking wet with it- he licks his lips to catch the thick, salt-bitter taste of Harvey's come, groaning as he strokes himself off through his slacks.

And later on Harvey tries not to laugh while they stand next to each other in the Captain’s office- Jim’s hands down in front of the still-drying stain as she compliments him and how good he looks in that uniform.


	4. The One Where Jim and Harvey Drink Too Much and Grind on the Kitchen Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Jim's reinstatement to the GCPD. One too many drinks.

_We shouldn’t be doing this_ , he thinks, leaning up against Harvey’s shoulder as the older man fumbles with the key to his apartment- but instead of making his excuses and heading back to his makeshift home at the precinct, he reaches out and steadies Harvey’s hand, helps him to get the door open.

They fall through together, a tangled mess of limbs that lands them both promptly on the floor- Jim on top, his thigh pressed up between Harvey’s legs to match the one shoved firmly between his own, he’s got one hand braced on the tiled floor beside his partner’s head and the other pulling Harvey’s already loosened tie the rest of the way off.

Harvey tries to kick the door closed behind them while dragging his mouth, open and hot, along the line of Jim’s jaw- his fingers tugging Jim’s shirt from his slacks to get his hands up and under the fabric, skin to skin.

And Jim sighs long enough for it to turn into a moan when Harvey’s hands slide down to his ass and grip him hard- shifting his leg until he can feel the heavy weight of Jim’s thick cock rubbing up against his thigh.

'Give me a hand here, would you partner.' Harvey says, his mouth so close to Jim's ear that he can feel the scruff of Harvey's beard chaffing his jaw.

Jim laughs, breathlessly, turning his face to catch Harvey by the mouth, their lips meeting at all the wrong angle but tongues slipping easily into each other’s mouths anyway- Harvey tastes like Jack Daniel’s and too many cigarettes and Jim’s pretty certain he does too after the night they’ve had.

And it’s easy to wedge his arm between the close press of their bodies- to reach down and palm Harvey’s cock through his slacks, swallowing the sound that his partner makes when he drags his hand up and down the length of him, feeling the dampness in the way Harvey’s already leaking through the material.

'Reminds me of highschool.' Harvey groans against Jim's mouth, squeezing Jim's ass and circling his thigh against the heat of Jim's cock until the detective is almost drooling, biting down on Harvey's shoulder to keep from making too much noise as his hips jerk down and he comes, wet and warm, in his pants.

It only takes a few more strokes of Jim’s hand over Harvey’s cock to get the man panting and moaning and fitting their lips together again to fuck Jim’s mouth with his tongue as he bucks up against the pressure and soaks the front of his slacks with come.


	5. The One Where Jim Sucks Harvey Off in a Bathroom Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to be something longer but got bored of not writing blowjobs.

Harvey groans, leaning back against the stall door, his fingers twisting into Jim’s short hair (which is finally long enough to get a good grip on), ‘So, this gonna be a regular thing partner?’ he says, looking down just in time to catch Jim’s eyes before they close- the swollen, damp head of his cock disappearing into the heat of Jim’s mouth in an easy, tight slide that makes his knees want to give out, ‘Fucking hell kid, where did you even learn to suck dick like that.’

And Harvey can feel the way Jim smiles around his thick, heavy cock- his mouth stretched all the way open, as wide as he can manage, hot and so incredibly wet that Jim’s got spit leaking out from the corners of his lips.

Jim swallows, clenches his throat around Harvey’s cockhead and hollows his cheeks, sliding his lips forward slowly, inch by inch until his nose is pressed into the coarse, wiry hair around the wide base of Harvey’s cock- he slows his breathing, swallows again and tries not to choke when Harvey bucks forward, ‘Yeah, I’m not,’ Harvey starts, pausing to bite back a moan and brace himself with one hand against the stall wall and the other pulling Jim’s hard enough that he can feel the ache of it, ‘I’m not gonna last here.’

And Jim pulls back, let’s Harvey’s hard cock fall from between his lips with a loud, wet _pop_ , looking up at his partner, he says, ‘On my face.’ his voice low and absolutely ruined and when Harvey raises his eyebrow he repeats, ‘On my face, c’mon Harv.’

'Jesus,' Harvey groans again, moving his hand from Jim's hair to fist his own spit-slicked cock, fucking into the tight circle of his fingers, 'you're filthier than most hookers I know and  _they’re_  getting paid to take a load on their face.’

'You complaining?'

Harvey rolls his eyes even as he jerks his wrist and drags his thumb through the wet mess of precome leaking from the tip of his cock- he drops his hand from the wall to grab Jim’s hair again, yanking his head back, ‘Shut up would you I’m trying to concentrate here.’

Jim’s almost laughing when the first streak of Harvey’s come lines his cheek, his breath catching in his throat and becoming a moan instead and he’s rushing to pull his slacks open, getting his hand under the fabric of his pants to grip his own hard, throbbing cock- Harvey’s come pouring thick and warm and wet, splashed over his eyelashes, his neck, his mouth.

And Harvey slides his hand from Jim’s hair, drags his finger through the heat of his own mess and down to Jim’s lips, groaning when Jim leans forward to suck his finger into his mouth, ‘So much for Saint Jim, huh.’ 


	6. The One Where Harvey Rims Jim on the Kitchen Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side-porn to an inevitable Barbara/Leslie to be written for FemFeb but I couldn't resist writing those two assholes getting it on in the kitchen.

Harvey’s already pinning Jim up against the closest wall before the door to the kitchen is even all of the way closed- fitting their mouths together with an easy familiarity and fucking his tongue into Jim’s mouth like he’s been starved for the taste of him for days.

’How long d’you think we’ve got partner?’ Harvey says, puling away from Jim’s wet and reddened lips only as far as he needs to- mouthing the words along Jim’s jawline and down the slope of his neck- his hands balled up in Jim’s shirt and tugging at it until his fingers can press against bare skin.

Jim’s laugh is half sighed when Harvey drags his hands up along the slope of his back, ‘As much as we need Harv, my girl’s good with her fingers.’ and as if on cue they both hear Leslie’s startled gasp dissolving into a long moan from the living room, ‘Tell me you’d mind them walking in on us anyway.’

'Point taken.' Harvey grins and Jim is suddenly glad he can't tell what Harvey is thinking because whatever it is it's  _filthy_ \- and Harvey is sliding his hands back downwards to the front of Jim’s slacks and pulling open his belt, wasting no time whatsoever in getting Jim’s pants down to his ankles.

He barely gives Jim enough time to step out of his slacks before he’s pulling Jim by the tie, leading him across the room and then pushing him towards the island in the center of the kitchen, ‘Up you get.’ he directs, licking his lips lewdly while circling his index finger in a way that tells Jim  _exactly_  where he wants him.

Jim should probably feel some kind of shame for the way he immediately hops up- still in a work shirt and his tie but naked from the waist down, his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs when he positions himself on his elbows and knees- ass up, head down, with his knees spread.

'There's a good Boy Scout.' Harvey says and Jim doesn't stop the low moan that sneaks past his lips at the sound of Harvey's voice behind him and then Harvey's hands are on his ass, palms warm and fingers pulling his cheeks apart and that low moan builds louder- and keeps building as Harvey's tongue drags wetly over his tight, puckered hole.

'Oh je-sus.' Jim sighs, dropping his head down against his forearm, his mouth flooding with spit and his thighs starting to tremble as Harvey makes another pass with the thick flat of his tongue- groaning loud enough that Jim can feel the sound of it against his skin.

Jim’s cock is straining hard, leaking wet at the tip when Harvey presses his face between Jim’s cheeks, moving one of his hands around Jim’s waist, reaching to get his fist around the heavy base of Jim’s cock- his fingers a tight circle, sliding up the length of him and making Jim grab the edges of the counter for support, his whole body shaking.

Jim’s pushes his hips back, searching for the wet tip of Harvey’s tongue to tease him open far enough to fuck into his tight hole- and Jim whimpers, actually whines when Harvey tongues him as deep as he can manage, getting Jim’s hole so soaked with spit that it drips down the insides of his thighs.

'Harvey I—'

Harvey pulls back just enough to get his fingers between his mouth and Jim’s ass, circling his hole with the spit-wet tip of his index finger- his other hand still jerking Jim’s cock slow and steady, ‘You gonna shoot your load, huh?’ and Jim shudders, full body, when Harvey’s finger sinks an inch into him, ‘Turn over.’

And Harvey’s hands are gone, Jim groaning at the sudden loss of sensation and struggling to re-position himself onto his back- his face flushed red, lower lip swollen from the way he’s been chewing on it, and his cock standing straight up against his stomach, leaking wet.

He lets Harvey pull him forward until his ass is barely on the counter- Harvey’s cock thick and hard, hidden under his slacks but still pressed up against Jim’s ass hard enough that he can feel it, ‘C’mon then, let’s see what you’ve got.’

Jim exhales, long and shaky as he reaches down to fist his own cock, he drags his thumb through the wet mess of precome at the tip and moans loudly at the way Harvey is looking at him- watching the quickening pace of his hand sliding up and down the length of his cock, ‘I didn’t, ah, realized you liked watching so, fuck, much.’

'You're usually too busy sucking my dick to notice.' Harvey says, glancing up quickly to catch Jim's eyes- he presses his hips forward, grinding up against Jim's ass, 'Speaking of…'

Jim makes a noise in his throat, his hips jerking up hard as the first hot, thick spill of come soaks his knuckles- his mouth so wet with spit that he can’t stop it from leaking out of the corner of his mouth .

And Harvey slips his hand between his covered cock and Jim’s ass, pressing his index finger back into the clench of Jim’s hole just to watch the way Jim arches up off of the counter and curses- coming fully over his hand and work shirt.

Harvey circles the island while Jim catches his breath- clicking open his belt and thumbing down the zipper of his slacks as he goes.

Jim’s breathing hard, watching Harvey walk around, he pushes himself back along the counter-top until his head is off of the edge, tilted back far enough that he can feel the blood already rushing- and Harvey smiles, pulling his thick cock out from his slacks and positioning himself so that the leaking-wet tip is almost pressed against Jim’s already parted lips.

Harvey leans forward, sliding easily into the opened heat of Jim’s mouth- his hands on either side of Jim’s face and holding him there, watching the way Jim swallows and stretches to fit his entire cock down his throat, mouth so wet that Jim’s drooling around the push of him.

And Harvey loves listening to that slick, obscenely wet sound of him fucking his cock into Jim’s talented mouth that he’s already so hard and so ready that it only takes a few thrusts of his hips before he’s pulling out from between Jim’s lips to soak his partner’s face with his come.

Afterwords, when Jim’s sitting up on the counter wiping Harvey’s come from his face with the bottom of his already streaked work shirt and Harvey’s leaning up beside him tightening his belt they hear Barbara’s soft laughter and Leslie’s long drawn out groan and Harvey suggests that they go watch.


	7. The One Where Harvey Gets Barbara All to Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on a very long back and forth with someone on Tumblr.](http://exorin.tumblr.com/post/108807867326/justastormie-ow-you-cockbite-harvey-meeting) (that's the condensed version).

Jim nudges Harvey on his way out the door, throwing a quick glance back at Barbara who’s sitting on the edge of the counter, one of Jim’s work shirts riding up her thighs in a way that’s less than decent and idly sipping her second cup of coffee- and Harvey can tell that she’s very obviously pretending not to hear Jim when he says, ‘Now, don’t have too much fun without me partner.’

She waits for the door to click shut before looking up, ‘Come here Harvey.’ she smiles, putting the mug down beside her and calling him over with a crook of her finger.

He fits easily between her long legs when she hooks one around his waist to draw him forward, ‘Jim tells me you’re  _very_  good with your mouth,’ she starts, tracing his lower lip with her thumb and laughing delightedly when he takes the tip into his mouth- his tongue flicking against the pad of it quickly, ‘care to prove him right detective?’

And Harvey grins, lowering himself easily to his knees and lifting her legs to hook over his shoulders- he’s never been one to say no to a beautiful woman.

Barbara crosses her ankles over his back, shivering when his hands slide up her outer thighs and keep going to grab her by the ass and pull her forward- his beard scratching at her inner thighs, nose pressed up against the thin layer of her panties and she gasps when he presses his tongue firmly up against her covered cunt, her left hand landing on his head, fingertips winding into his hair for something to hold onto.

Harvey laughs and she can feel the heat of it between her legs, ‘Sweetheart, I haven’t even started yet.’ he says and reaches up to tug her panties to the side, looking up at her already-flushed face while licking a long, slow line through the dampening spread of her cunt, catching her clit with the tip of his tongue and suckling at her until both of her hands are tangling into his hair.

He can feel the heel of Barbara’s foot digging into his back, her legs wrapped tight enough that her thighs squeeze against his ears and muffle the sounds she makes when he presses his nose right up against her and slowly fucks his tongue into her tight cunt- and he’s making loud and obscene sounding noises, groaning against her, his face getting soaked by how wet she’s getting.

Her hips buck forward, just a tiny little jerk that’s obviously not as much as she’d like and he leans back a little, ‘Don’t hold back, baby,’ he starts, and lifts his hand to wipe his slicked-wet beard and mouth, ‘go ahead and fuck my face, I won’t mind at all.’

And Barbara moans, loudly, pulling his hair hard enough that it stings at the roots, her thighs tightening against his ears before she starts rocking forward, full force, riding the quick, wet fuck of his tongue and Harvey’s keeping up with the pace like a champ- sucking and licking and groaning against the heat of her.

'Oh fuck, Harvey,' she sighs and bucks against him, her cunt flooding wet and dripping, her entire body shaking and spasming as she comes, 'Jim was right about you.'

'He's always right, it's infuriating.' Harvey says, a little breathlessly when her legs loosen up enough for him to stand, 'Now, point me to the rubbers before I shoot my load into my shorts.'

'I have a better idea,' she starts, reaching forward to click open his belt and undo his pants- her fingers working quickly to get into his boxers and circle 'round his hard and leaking cock, 'let's save Jim a little taste for later.' and Barbara raises an eyebrow, smiling and re-hooking her leg around his back to pull him forward.

'You're both pervs, you know that?'

'Shut up and fuck me Detective Bullock.' Barbara laughs when Harvey mock-salutes, wrapping an arm around her back and lining himself up with his free hand- pushing forward and sliding into her soaked cunt with a single, long, thrust.

They groan at the same time, his cock filling her all the way up, her legs tightening around his hips and locking around his waist and she laughs again, breathlessly, when he picks her up off of the counter and carries her over to the large bay window overlooking the city- she ends up pressed against the glass with Harvey fucking into her, his mouth fitted over hers with her own taste still wet on his tongue when he slips it between her parted lips.

It’s not long for him, already too-hard and so close to the edge from the scent and taste and feel of her everywhere that it only takes him a few good solid thrusts before he’s moaning against her mouth, bucking hard, and filling her up with the warm thick heat of his come.

  
And later when he’s sitting on the couch and Barbara’s got her long, bare legs kicked up onto his lap (and he may or may not be rubbing her feet, thumbs digging into her arches in a way that makes her hum under her breath), the lock clicks open and Jim walks in, looking the two of them over with heat in his eyes- and Harvey can’t help himself when he says, ‘C’mere boy scout, your girl’s got something for you.’


	8. The One Where Jim Asks Alfred to Cane Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs to be in control and he really can't be right now. (Two seperate pieces of writing). [The pictures totally help.](http://exorin.tumblr.com/post/107181322051/ponderosa121-randominterlope-gravekit-and-so-it)

Alfred is facing the window when Jim reaches forward, his hand trembling when he sets the badge down on the table, his head bowed, ‘I have a favor to ask you Alfred,’ he says, still not looking up, ‘as a friend, not a detective.’

'What specifically is it you're looking for, sir?' 

'Sorry?' Jim glances up, catching Alfred's eyes just as the older man turns around, 'What… what makes you think I'm looking for anything?'

'I know how to read a man,' he says, frowning slightly when Jim lowers his head once more- Alfred takes a few steps forward, crossing the room to stand an arms distance away from the detective, 'and I know what you want, or more accurately, what you need,' there's a long, noticeable pause before he adds, 'sir.'

'And you would… be willing to assist?' 

'That depends entirely on you, detective.' he says, moving close enough to reach forward and grab Jim's chin, tilting his face up and forcing eye contact 'Tell me why.'

Jim swallows, worrying his lower lip with his teeth for a moment, ‘Because I’m not in control,’ he starts, pausing to take a deep, shaking breath, ‘because I  _need_  to be in control right now,’ the corner of his mouth twitches up into a brief smile that fades quickly, his face turning serious, ‘because I think you would make an excellent disciplinarian, Mr. Pennyworth.’

'Ah, well then,' Alfred says, letting go of the detective to step back- looking him once over and contemplating his options, 'hand, paddle, or a sharp switch, detective.'

 

* * *

 

 

Jim’s hands are fisted into sheets that are probably worth more than he makes in a month, smooth and soft underneath of his elbows, under his knees, along his forehead where his head is bent to the mattress.

His badge is on the dresser.

There’s a blush of red peaking out from under the hem of his boxer-briefs where they’ve been tugged down to sit low on his hips, just the rise of his ass exposed.

He’s breathing heavy, in through his nose, out slowly from his mouth and noticeably shaky-

'How are we doing Master James?'

'I'm…' He starts, pausing when he feels his thighs trembling and trying not to think about what he must look like, bent and bowed like this, 'I'm fine, Alfred.'

'Then perhaps you'd be interested in something a little more firm than a hand?' Alfred asks and Jim doesn't know where the desperate, whimpered noise comes from, but it can't possibly be him- his ass throbs when Alfred's hand presses against him, gentle and soft, stroking over the painful swell, 'You'll have to tell me if that's what you need, sir.'

'Yes.' He says and it's more of a breath than a word.

'There's a good lad.' Alfred gives him a light slap to the left cheek, followed again by that soothing hand before he gets up to walk over to the wardrobe in the corner of room- and Jim can't see what Alfred is retrieving, but he certainly hears it as Alfred tests the swing against his own palm.

The sound of it makes him groan and rock forward, burying his face in the sheets- there’s heat rapidly pooling low in his stomach, his cock swelling up against his boxer-briefs and Alfred hasn’t even hit him yet.

'You tell me if you need it harder,' Alfred starts, pressing the wooden paddle firmly against Jim's ass to let him know what's coming, a slight smile lifting the corner of his mouth when Jim pushes back against the pressure, 'or if you want to stop.'

'Sierra for stop, I remember.'

The first hit lights up his nerves and leaves him shaking, his cheeks humming with the sting of it- he makes a sound he doesn’t recognize, his mouth so full of spit that it leaks out from between his pressed lips as he slides forward on the sheets from the force of it.

 


	9. The One Where Harvey And Barbara Double Team Jim

'You ready for more partner?' Harvey says, voice low with his mouth pressed hotly against the shell of Jim's ear and Jim can only whimper weakly in response, eyes squeezed shut, his whole body sweat-slicked and trembling against Harvey's.

Harvey’s hands hooked under the bend of Jim’s knees, holding him open, Jim’s back pressed flush against his chest and Jim tips his head back to rest on Harvey’s shoulder, moaning and shifting his hips just enough that the hard, thick shove of Harvey’s cock slips that much deeper into his soaked, stretched hole.

And Harvey looks up when the hardwood floor creaks, ‘ _Jesus_ , Barbara.’ he groans, his cock throbbing inside the heat of Jim’s body and he watches, intently, as she walks across the room to where the two of them are fitted together on the couch- she’s gorgeous in next to nothing, breasts small and supple, nipples peaked, a hand resting on the bare curve of her slim hips with her other lubricant-wet and stroking along the weighted length of her strapped-on cock.

'Look at the two of you.' she almost whispers it, close enough now to place her hand on Jim's leg, her flawlessly manicured fingernails dragging up along the inside of his thigh just light enough to catch his attention and he looks up at her with dark eyes, pupils blown wide, his cheeks flushed, mouth parted.

Barbara leans forward, pressing over the two of them, a hand still on his leg and keeping his thighs parted, her body fitting in between and she braces her free hand on the back of the couch to keep her steady as she slides her mouth over Jim’s- swallowing down the way he moans into the heat of her when her wet, slippery cock slips between his legs.

'Stay there gorgeous,' Harvey says, unhooking one of his hands from under Jim's knees to take hold of Barbara's heavy cock instead , 'and let me get that for you.'

He strokes along her once- from the soaked rounded tip all the way down the shaft, and ever so slightly further, dragging the tips of his fingers over the harness that covers her cunt and pressing in just enough to feel where the curved base fits into her, vibrating softly.

'Detective Bullock,' Barbara smiles, her lips moving against Jim's still-opened mouth as she speaks- her tone chastising and playful all at once, 'don't get sidetracked now.'

'Yes ma'am,' he starts, fisting the length of her cock and tugging her forward to nudge her cockhead up against Jim's already breached hole, 'you ready for this boy scout?' and Jim's breathing hard, moaning low and trying to relax as Barbara edges in closer, pushing in slowly alongside Harvey's thick cock, 'We're gonna wreck you Jim, you got that right?'

She moves forward achingly slow, letting Jim adjust with every inch and every stretch and fitting her cock into him, pressed up firmly against Harvey too and Harvey’s trembling every bit as much as Jim is by the time she’s seated fully.

Harvey’s got his mouth up against Jim’s ear again and she can’t quite make out what he’s saying but she knows Harvey and she can tell by the blush across Jim’s cheeks and the way his cock hardens against his stomach, leaking wetly from the tip, that whatever it is it’s incredibly filthy.

Barbara shifts her hips and builds slowly into a rhythm of quick, short thrusts- leaving Jim’s mouth to catch Harvey’s instead and licking between his lips, chasing the way he moans with her tongue.

It doesn’t take much for Harvey to tip over the edge- Barbara’s mouth and the fuck of her cock against his with the tight, clenching heat of Jim’s hole and Jim’s weak and desperate sounds next to his ear make his cock throb and pulse and he can’t stop himself from flooding Jim with the thick, wet pour of his come.

And Barbara moans, loudly, slipping her hand down between the press of their bodies to feel how soaked Jim is, ‘ _Mm_ , you’re so wet Jim.’ she says, her mouth sliding along Jim’s jawline and Jim jerks underneath of her- his cock jumping against his stomach just before he comes between them, his face turned and pressed against the curve of her neck.

'You,' Jim starts and he's completely breathless, his voice ruined and his hands shaking when he slides them down her arched back, 'are spending too much time with Harv.'

'Not enough, if you ask me.' 

'I didn't.'


End file.
